Clawmates
by Stormen81
Summary: Fanfiction has changed things around and lost this Story: Ranma & Akane are mutants. Weapon X want them but for what???


Clawmates

By Stormen

Ranma1/2 & X-men

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or X-men. I wrote this story for pure enjoyment. 
  


"....." speach..... If it is the x-men it will be english, and Ranma ½ will be Japanese becasue it is just Ranma ½ characters

*...* Speaking japanese, when their are english speaking people but without the translator

"*....*" Speaking with translator that Beast gave Ranma and Akane

.... Thoughts
Chapter 1 

Ranma & Akane are mutants. Both have the power of fast healing. but don't know it yet

They were in a fight and badly beaten up, but still won the challenge. (in some weird way)

They went to Dr. Tofu's clinic to get healing help gut stayed the night do to make sure thing went right in the morning. Next morning they woke up to find all the buses and cuts gone when Dr. Tofu did the morning check. Tofu dumbfounded because it should have taken a couple of days for the wounds to heal up. So he had test they to make sure. He made a cut on Ranma, and then did the same Akane to make sure of what happen to them. He tell the two about what happen to them. Ranma and Akane look nervous and said that they where going for a walk to think things though

*******************

Cyclops (jean is with him) communicated back to X-men HQ to see if he should talk to the two right off. Charlie tell them to like them be. And the two X-men wait for the two young teenager to think on what to do. 

They did not know that the X-Factor were watching the teenage for a couple of month, because (of some kid of blood drawing or test, that the cool did and found something in the DNA that was similar to Logan's DNA)

********************

"Target identified as Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, both age sixteen. Mutant power appears to be healing like Wolverine." A voice said over a communicator held in the ands of a black clad figure who was standing in the shadows of a building. 

"Orders?" the man said and the voice was quick to say.

"Capture the target. This time we will succeed where we failed with Logan."

Nodding to himself, the man turned to the half dozen shadows behind him and snapped, "You heard him, X-Factor move out."

********************

At a park, the two were sitting under a tree. Not saying a word but just in deep thought. Ranma looked over to Akane for a minute, and she look at him. "What are we going to do Akane?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know. We always been told that mutants are evil, but we're not evil. Are we?" Akane looked confused and worried on what her family would think.

"Not that I know of. We have always try to help people out." Ranma comforted her. "Let see if

Tofu-sensi has anything say that might help us. Does that sound good to you Akane?" He asked her. She nodded to him. They both got up to go. Then his warning senses went off. he turned in a battle stance and with his arm push Akane behind him. "What do you want?"

"The two of you are coming with us."

"Like hell we are." He shouted at the stranger.

"I guess you leave me no choice." the stranger raise his hand. "Get them." the stranger arm dropped. 15 men surrounded the two teenagers, They attacked them, but Ranma had broken three men arms and Akane did the same to two of them. Then the rest ganged up and stunned them with tazers which knock the two out. The stranger wave a jet down to pick them up. They loaded with the two teens and left for the Canadian tundra.

Cyclops woke as the jet left. "Prof. we could get to them, X-factor has gotten to them."

"Come back to base Scott. We will be able to find them with the Cerebro. Is Jean alright too?"

"Yeah Prof. She is just unconscious. We'll be back soon." Cyclops replied. As he ended the replied the Black Bird land. He loaded Jean into one of the seat and then took off to Upstate New York.

**********************

X-factor Base.

"Wonderful!" Dr. Bryon said as the wheeled the two towards the lab. "There isn't a mark on either one."  


"Yes sir. It took 10 of my men to take them down. The other five sustained broken arms. But knocked them out with the tazers." The man named James Brown said, the leader of the X-factors. 

"We had to sedate them because the boy woke up about a couple minutes into the felt, he had broke three more of my mens arms or leg. It seem like he was going to try to escape from the plane with the girl, even at the height and speed that we were flying."  


"He trying to escape from a plane? He has either more guts or just suicidal. Either way, they both are perfect for our needs." Dr. Bryon said and rubbing his hands eagerly. James left the Doctor to his work and went to make sure that the eight men that were hurt got attended to by the doctors.

As they wheeled in the two teens on the bed into the lab; the tech were preparing the equipment. 

"Is everything ready to go?" the doctor yelled.  


Dr. Hart answer his call. "Yes we are sir." She was the only woman on the project. The other doctors were in their forties, but she wasn't even thirty yet. She had long blond hair. "We will be recording their memories before erasing them so we can study them at an other time, sir."  


"Excellent!!... I want them to know their names, fighting skills, any other vital function still intact. And commence with the mind wipe." Dr. Byron ordered.

After the mind wipe was done, They removed the helmets and as the did the two teens awoke. They look at Dr. Hart with still blurry eyes. "Where am I and what's going on?" They said.  
  
"My name is Dr. Hart. You two were in an accident and have lot your memories. We want to help you, ok?" She said as she smiled to them. And she was the only one that could speak Japanese flawlessly. With the word of comfort they both nodded.  
  
"Good, now the technicians will be hooking a bunch of wires and tube to various parts of your body, so will you two strip your clothes to just you underwear. and go stand on the platforms behind you." She turn around.  
  
Ranma & Akane Stripped out of their clothes and handed them to the techs. To them the doctor seem to be trustworthy. As they were on the platform, another set of techs came up and hooked up the wires, tubes up, and the air mask to their bodies. Once they were set up, Ranma and Akane stood still as the glass tube came down from above. When the glass tube connected with the platforms, a liquid came up from the bottom of the platforms. When the liquid got to their chest, Ranma danger sense went off and start to pound on the glass to get out; Akane was getting really scared of what is going to happen. But Dr. Hart tries to clam the pair down and saying it will be ok. But seeing that they wouldn't clam down, the doctors pumped in a sedative into their masks which worked to clam them down.  
  
"I think we can continue now." Dr Bryon said and Dr. Hart just nodded in agreement. "Start the adamantium feed."  
  
"Adamantium feed started." One of the assistants said when he pressed the button. A glowing silver substance flowed through the tubes in to Ranma's and Akane's tudes, which made them scream in pain. The fog cleared the water as the start to mold the adamantium to their bones by the help of sonic waves. This proceeded for several minutes after the feed had been stopped. Ranma's & Akane's healing abilities went into overdrive to keep them alive as the adamantium bonded to their bone structure. They felt a pain in their forearms for a moment before six claws, three on each hand, popped out. The pain was too much for the pair, and they let out a soul wrenching scream that had a most of the doctors and technicians cringing in sympathy. As the screams died down, Dr Bryon walked up to the tanks and look at both of the teens. Keep them in the tube for an other six hours to make sure that they survived the process. Then we will plant in new memories that will make them lolay to us." He said, and then walked away from the lab.  
  
I wish I knew what is going on. Ranma thought as he past out from all the pain.  
  
What happening to me? Akane thought to herself as she past out as well. 

***************************

At Charles Xavier School for the Gifted.  
  
"I can't believe that I let the X-factor creeps blind side me like that. How they have Ranma and Akane. And to top it off we don't know where they are." Scott ranted.  
  
"Scott please clam down." Jean tried to get him to step blaming himself.  
  
"Don't worry, Scott. We can use Cerebro to find him, just like it did last time." Xavier said reassuringly as the metal helmet lowered to sit on his head.  
  
"Whoa, did somebody just say X-factor?" Logan, also known as Wolverine, said as he stepped into the room.   
  
"Yes. They just took the boy Ranma Saotome & Akane Tendo from Nerima Japan for a reason that we can't figure out." Scott said as he continued pacing.  
  
"The kids are mutants, right?" Logan demanded and Xavier nodded.   
  
"Yes, their powers were just woken up last night and are power is quick healing."  
  
"Damn it! They're doing it again!" Logan shouted as he ran out of the room with the others not far behind him.  
  
"What do you mean, Wolverine?" Scott demanded as he stopped in the doorway to Logan's room.  
  
"What I mean, is that the people who did this to me!" he said popping out his claws. "And doing it again to those kids." As Scott stared at him in shock, he finished changing into his yellow and black uniform and hurried for the door. "Out of my way." He growled as he pushed past the still stunned Cyclops.  
  
"Wolverine, wait. You need to have the coordinates to find them in time." Scott protested but then they both heard Xavier say from behind him. "I have the location, but I would like Rogue and Storm to go with you two."  


"I can do this on my own." Wolverine growled.  
  
But settled down when Xavier shook his head. "No. It is much too dangerous. Cyclops, Storm and Rogue with help you and the boy and the girl, while you get them to safety."

"Fine, Chuck, but I still want to kick a little ass for what they've done." Wolverine growled as he stalked towards the Blackbird.

Within twenty minutes, they had lifted off and were on their way to the spot Xavier had pin pointed with cerebro. It was a tense flight, which luckily, only lasted half an hour. By the time they landed in a clearing near their target, Wolverine had gotten on everyone's last nerve. Rogue had even offered to throw him out the door while they were still thirty thousand feet up.  
  
"Finally they landed and Wolverine charged out of the jet and into the woods. ôWolverine wait!" Storm shouted after him as she took flight.  
  
"Go with him storm. Rogue and I will catch up with you." Cyclops said and she nodded before flying after him. Turning to Rogue he asked. "Would you please give me a lift?"  
  
"Sure, Sugar. We don't want Wolverine to have all the fun, right?" she drawled as she grabbed his hands in her gloved ones and quickly flew after their teammates. They caught up just as Wolverine made a new opening in a wall with his claws. Entering, they noticed the tube with a teenage boy floating in it in the center of the room with tons of scientists and doctors standing around it, staring at them.  
  
"So I heard that you fools were attempting to make a couple more into a weapon X. Now you people wouldn't be foolish enough to try that again, right?" Wolverine asked as he popped out his claws.  
  
"It's Logan!" one of the men shouted as he rushed towards an intercom. "All personal of X-factor, get down to the lab immediately!" he shouted into the panel right before Storm blew it up with a bolt of lightening.  
  
Wrenching a large piece of machinery out of its place against the wall, Rogue threw it against the large doors, blocking team X-factor from getting in. "No more threat from that angle. How's it from yours?" Rogue called over to where Storm was herding the people into a corner with wind and precisely aimed lightening bolts.  
  
"I am nearly finished." Storm replied as she started to form a wall of ice around the people to keep them from escaping.  
  
"A little help would be a good thing right now!" Cyclops said from his position at the hole they had used for an entrance. Now it was swarming with guards and people from team X-Factor.  
  
"Come on. Lets go teach those boys some manners." Rogue said with a wink as she and Storm headed to help keep them out.  
  
While the others had been neutralizing the threats, Wolverine had went straight to the tank where Ranma & Akane were still floating unconsciously. They had kept them sedated so that he couldn't cause any trouble with their new claws.  
  
Looking at Ranma as he floated gently in the tank, Wolverine got a flash of when he had been in there, all those years ago. The anger that he had felt at the doctors that had done it to him. The pain as the metal was grafted to his bones.  
  
Shaking off the memories, he popped his claws and slashed at the tank, causing it to break open and spill both the thick fluid and Ranma into his waiting arms. The tubing had been removed earlier, so Wolverine only had to take off the mask and the wires after he had gently put him on the ground so that he could have both hands free to work with. Within a minute, all the wires were laying on the ground next to the face mask and Ranma was becoming more alert as the drugs wore off.  
  
Looking at the boy's hands, he noticed the claws sticking out and sighed in disappointment that he had been to late in stopping it. The claws were different from his though. While Wolverine's claws were one foot long, razor sharp, and straight, as they were stored in his arms, Ranma's were a foot long, razor sharp, curved claws that looked like a cat's claws.  
  
Lifting his eyes to Ranma's, which were looking a lot more clear now that he wasn't breathing air laced with a sedative, he was shocked to see pain and confusion in them. Thinking that he had just 

misread them, he took another look at them as Ranma confirmed what was in them.

"What did they do to me? Why did they do this to me?" he whispered painfully as he stared down at him hands, where the claws were still sticking out.  
  
"I'll explain everything that I can as soon as we get her out of the take, then we can get you two out of here." Wolverine said as he stood up and extended a hand to Ranma. "Are you able to get up to walk or do I need to carry you out?" he asked and Ranma shook his head as he stood up shakily.   
  
Wolverine went to the tank that held Akane. He sliced the tank open and caught Akane as she feel out of the tank. But she was still in a deep sleep from all the secidative running in her body. Wolverine noticed that her claws where more like his but had a slight curve like Ranma's claws at the ends.  
  
Wolverine carried Akane and lead Ranma out through the hole in the wall, stopping only long enough to growl at Storm, "Get all the disks you can find. I want to know exactly how they did what they did and how they found them."  
  
"I'll get right on it." She said as she went back into the building, just as Rogue finished flattening the last of the guards with a tree she had uprooted.   
  
Now she settled back down to earth in front of Ranma and Wolverine. Wordlessly, she slung one of his arms over her shoulders, and did the same with Akane. She lifted them up into the Blackbird and set Ranma inside the plane. She went to one of the back room in the plane where there were bed for the X-men to use when need. Rouge set Akane down on one of the beds and turned to see that Ranma had followed her back their. "Ok sugar, I'll be right back, you just watch over her, Ok?" Ranma under standing just nodded and sat next to Akane. Rouge then went back out to grabbed Wolverine and up to the Blackbird, leaving Cyclops to wait for Storm.  
  
Once Wolverine was inside the plane he went to the back to where Ranma and Akane were. "Are you going to be ok, kid?" he asked and Ranma nodded slowly.  
  
"I've survived everything else that has happened to me, well, I think something has happened. I can deal with this too. I don't know about Akane thou." Ranma said as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you sleep for a little while and then you can tell me everything you remember that happened." Logan said as he sat in the chair next to Ranma's.  
  
"I don't want to sleep." Ranma said determinedly as he opened his eyes and straightened in his seat. Turning to the man next to him, he said, "You seem to know something about what is going on. Will you tell me?"  
  
"I know some of what happened because they did it to me too, but the wiped my mind, so I don't remember much." Logan said as he looked out the window. Storm and Cyclops had arrived a moment ago and now they were rising into the sky in a vertical take off. As soon as they got to a sufficient height, they shot off towards the USA and Xavier's School for the Gifted.  
  
Turning back to Ranma, he said, "Basically, they kidnaped us and grafted adamantium, the strongest metal in the world, to our bones. For some reason, though, it also created these claws." He popped out his claws to show, Ranma and noticed when he winced at the word claws.  
  
"My claws and hers look different than yours? Mine are more like a c..ca..cat's." Ranma stuttered the last word as he looked at his curved claws. Shivering at some missing memory, he looked at Logan and asked, "How do I make them disappear like yours?"  
  
"Tighten some muscles along your arm and they should retract." Logan said and demonstrated. 

Watching Logan's claws disappear, Ranma triggered his own and watched silently as they disappeared into his own arms. But not all of them disappeared. The last inch and a half of each claw stuck out of his skin and arched delicately over his knuckles.

"Why are they sticking out like that?" Ranma asked, the beginnings of panic starting to creep into his voice.  
  
"Yours are curved so you probable don't have room for all of them inside your arms so they had to compensate by leaving the last inch or two out. I can have some gloves made up for you with metal sheaths on them to make it look like the spikes are just part of the gloves." Logan suggested and Ranma nodded gratefully. Now that they were safely in the air, Logan took off his safety harness and stood up.  
  
"It will probably take you a while to get used to the extra weight of the metal, so you might want to walk around a little." Logan suggested and Ranma reluctantly unhooked his harness as well.  
  
"I've carried around heavier weights than this before." He said and then looked confused. "Well, I think I have. But I think Akane will need to get use to the extra weight thou."  
  
"Logan, would you and our young guest like something to drink?" Storm asked as she came towards them, startling both of them. Logan just tensed up for a moment before relaxing, but Ranma leapt backwards and fell into a fighting crouch, his claws popping out on his subconscious order. After a moment of assessing her, he slowly relaxed and withdrew his claws.  
  
'Kid?" Logan said, an unvoiced question in his eyes.  
  
"Her voice reminded me of the woman who did this to me." Ranma said as he sat down in his chair and buried his head in his hands.  
  
When, Logan turned to translate, Storm held up her hand. "One of the reasons I was asked to come is because I understand and speak Japanese." Turning back to Ranma, she said in flawless Japanese. "I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Storm and I control the weather. The man with the visor is Cyclops, or Scott Summers depending on what we're doing at the time and he has powerful optic beams. The Southern woman next to him is Rogue. She absorbs energy, memories, and powers by touching someone with her bare skin. You have already meet Logan. His code name is Wolverine and his power is self-healing, like you. What's your name?"  
  
"Ranma. Ranma Saotome. Thanks for getting me out of there." He said and Storm smiled at him encouragingly.   
  
"Would you like some thing to drink Ranma?" she asked and he nodded. Turning, she went to a small compartment towards the back of the room and opened it. "As it appears that Jubilee has been in here, we only have bottled water at the moment. Is that ok?" she called over her shoulder as she got enough for everyone.  
  
"That's fine." After being handed he water, Ranma smiled at her. Turning back to his water, he twisted open the cap, but before he could take a sip, they hit turbulence, which dumped the water all over him. Ignoring the weird tingle that ran through his body, Ranma sighed as she brushed the water off his face and chest?  
  
Looking down at himself, he noticed that his chest wasn't as flat it was supposed to be. Now he had breasts. Really big ones. "I'm a girl!" he screamed and abruptly fainted.  
  
Logan had been the only facing him when the change had appeared, and he was to much in shock to do anything except catch her as she fell. Storm and Rogue came running up from behind him while Cyclops yelled, "What's going on?"  
  
As soon as she saw the transformed Ranma, Rogue tore off her jacket, and covered her decently before taking her out of Logan's arms. "Why don't you go sit with Scott and tell him what happened, ok Sugar? Storm and I will take care of Ranma." She said and he nodded, even as Storm was pushing him towards the front of the jet. 

***************************

"I have no clue, one eye. The kid just turned into a very well built girl with red hair when he spilledsome cold water on himself during that bit of turbulence." 

"A girl?!"  


"A girl." 

**************************

Rouge put Ranma in the bed on the other side of Akane, and she covered her with a sheet before sitting back down in the chair that Ranma had occupied.

"Is he..she..alright?" Storm asked as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I don't know. She seems to have fainted, but I don't know anything about fainting women." Rogue answered, a helpless look in her eyes.  


"Do not worry, Rogue. Ranma should wake up soon. Without her memories, it must have been quiet a shock to him to turn into a girl, if this is something that he had from before." Storm said reassuringly as she put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.  
  
"Well, do you have some smelling salts or something?"

"I think it best that we just let her rest for now. We will be back at the mansion in about ten minutes."  


As Rouge and Storm watch over the teenagers, Akane start to stir awake. She opened her eyes and saw two blurry images. "Hey Sugar. How you feeling?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Ok." Akane muttered in Japanese. Storm translated what she said to Rouge. "Where am I? And who are you?" she asked.

"I am Strom and the girl next to me is Rouge. What is you name?" Storm said in Japanese with a warm voice.  
  
"Akane Tendo, nice to meet you. Are you here to help me?"  
  
"Yes, we are Akane. We help to get you out of the X-Factor before they do any more harm."  
  
"How do I get these claws to disappear? So I don't hurt you." Akane asked worriedly.   
  
"Just tighten you muscle in you forearms." Storm answered. After a few minutes, Akane finally got the claws to go in her arms but the last inch to two inches still showed.   
  
"Why are there still some sticking out?" Akane looked confused.  
  
"We will let Logan to explain that to you, Ranma has the same problem as you in that matter."  
  
"Ok.......Where are we going?" Akane asked with a worried look.  
  
"We are go to a place called: Xavier's School for the Gifted in upstate New York in the USA. And we can help you more when we get there." Storm replied.  
  
Akane look past Rouge and Storm and saw Ranma. "Who is she? She kinda looks familiar, but I don't know why."  
  
"Her. Her name is Ranma Saotome. What do you remember when you where in the lab?" Rouge asked, but Akane did caught all of it. Then Storm translate what she said.  
  
"When I woke up I saw this boy next to me and a Dr. Hart, I think her name was, said that we where in an accident and lot all of our memories and that they where going to help us. We did as she asked trusting her and then we where in the tube when the liquid cam up. I was scared of what they were going to do to me." She sobbed a bit. Storm was sitting next to her rubbing her back. "Then I felt pain all over my body. I screamed because it hurt so much." Akane broke down. "Why did they do this to us? We never asked them to do this?" Akane asked in between sobs.  
  
"We don't know dear. We don't know" that was all Storm could say while hugging the girl.  
  
************************************************  


"Where is that ungrateful boy of him?" Genma ranted.

"He and Akane were at Dr. Tofu's clinic. I hope they would be alright." Kasumi said.  
  
"This weird though. For both of them to be gone this long," Nabiki said. 'And I can make a kill from this too!' she thought of way to make Kuno pay for the information.  
  
"Hope that my baby girl is alright." As Soun cry about his girl being gone.  
  
Then they heard a knock at the front door. Kasumi went to the door to see who it was. "Good 

afternoon Dr. Tofu."

Dr. Tofu glasses fogged up a bit. "H..Hi K..Kasumi."  
  
"What brings you here today?" Kasumi asked the good Doctor.  
  
Then the fogging of the glasses died downed knowing that he was hear for "business". "I was wondering if Ranma & Akane made it home yesterday?"  
  
"Why, no. They haven't been home at all and we're all worried that something mite have happend." Kasumi got worried.  
  
"Can I speak with your Father and Mr. Saotome?" He asked.  
  
"Yes you can their in the livingroom."  
  
They arrived in the livingroom, and Tofu saw the rest of the family minus Nodoka. Kasumi sat in her normal place while Tofu sat on the other side of the table. "I was hoping that Akane and Ranma be here but since they aren't..." He pause a moment. Giving a pray to the god for help. "They were in a fight two days ago and were in my clinic for bandage for cut and etc. They stayed overnight and in the morning, I check on them again, but then to find out that they both were heal like nothing happened." He paused again. "So, knowing that cuts like they had the night before that would have taken a several days. I test Ranma be cutting his arm, and was amazed at the speed his arm healed. And I did the same to Akane with the same effect."  
  
"What do this mean, They were fast healer anyways." Nabiki commented.  
  
"And they aren't mutants... Just because they heal fast." Genma replied. "We all know mutants are bad, because of they want to take over the world and make us into slaves."  
  
"Not all are bad you know. There is a group called the X-men, they have saved many peoples lives. Then there is Xavier's School for the Gifted that help teenager with their mutant powers." Nabiki informed Genma.  
  
"Probbilly to recruitment for taking over the world." Genma presumed of what the school is like.  
  
"The question is what happened to them." Soun asked, and cry like he usually does.  
  
"Ah.. People." Tofu waited for them to look at him when they did he continued. "What I saying is that their wounds were bad enough to take them a couple of days. When I did the little test their wounds heal in seconds. And to concluded that they have the mutant power of fast healing." Tofu said.  
  
"I hope their alright." Kasumi was worried.  
  
"I don't worry to much, just hope they come home soon." Tofu said. "I must be going back to the clinic, and if I get any news I'll call." Tofu told the group, and left.  
  
"There is no way that they can be mutants. Never." Genma grumbled. "All mutants are evil."  
  
"What if they are like what Dr. Tofu said, with a gift of super healing. What then?" Nabiki argued.  
  
Genma just muttered something under is breathe. "I'll be back in a while." Genma left to go have a few drinks.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Nodoka was at the main gate. She walked up to the front door and knocked. Kasumi answered the door. "Oh my, Hello Auntie. What has bring you here today?" Kasumi asked with her sweet voice.  
  
"I came to see my son. I hoped he is home." Nodoka said with a sad voice at the end.  
  
"Ranma & Akane haven't been back since they left Tofu yesterday morning." Kasumi moved out of Nodoka's way. "Please come in auntie, I need to tell you something Tofu had found out yesterday about them too."  
  
They went to the livingroom where Nodoka sat at the table and Kasumi went to get some tea. Nabiki came down to see who it was and was surprised that it was her. "Hello Auntie, How have you been?"  
  
"Good, but it is lonely at home. I wish Ranma and Genma would come home with me and be a family again. But other wise I am fine. And how have you been."   
  
"Busy as ever." Nabiki replied.  
  
"Is their something wrong with Ranma and Akane. Kasumi said something along those lines." Nodoka asked with a worried look.  
  
At that moment Kasumi can in with the cups and tea. She served them all and when done she continued on what she started to tell Nodoka. "Auntie, two days ago. Ranma & Akane where in a fight and had receive some really bad cut and bruises. So they stayed at the clinic. Yesterday they found out that they were all healed up. But Dr. Tofu didn't under stand how the wound could have healed so fast. So he did a test. He made a cut on both of them and to find out that it healed in seconds. Then they went out for a walk and haven't been seen since."  
  
"Oh dear, I hope they are alright." Nodoka was worried about the two now. Knowing what most of the people thought

******************************************  


"Everyone, I have an announcement." Xavier said over the intercom at the mansion. "In a few minutes Logan, Scott, Storm and Rogue will be bringing a young man by the name of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo here. They are both mutants with healing powers much like Logan. They were kidnaped from where he was living by X-factor. They have no memories besides his name and his fighting skills, so be kind to them. Also, he appears to only speak Japanese, so during his stay here, please try to be patient. That is all."

"Did you hear that? New people coming here!" Jubilee exclaimed as she turned to Jean.  


"Yes, but don't forget, Their probably going to be nervous. No memories, in a strange country. I think that he would probably just want to find a bed and go to sleep." Jean said as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

They were currently in the lounge on the second floor of the mansion watching a movie on TV. When Jubilee had heard the announcement, she had jumped up, spilling popcorn all over the couch and the floor. With a quick gesture, Jean scooped all the popcorn off the floor and couch and into a wastebasket near by with her telekinetic powers.  
  
"Let's go greet them! It would be better if they were greeted by friendly faces." Jubilee said happily as she grabbed Jean's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. They arrived in the hanger just as the Blackbird's ramp extended to the ground and the X-Men started to come out.  
  
The first down was Cyclops, closely followed by Wolverine, who looked like he was going to pass out from shock. Third was Storm with Akane walking next her, who was backing down, acing as a spotter for Rogue, who was carrying a small, red headed figure wrapped in her jacket and a sheet.  
  
"Rogue, is that him?" Jubilee said, all but dancing up to her. Before Rogue could answer, the figure in her arms stiffened as their eyes shot wide open.   
  
Ranma shot out of Rogue's arms like a canon ball out of a canon. She landed twenty feet in a spectacular leap over Jean and Jubilee's heads. As she landed in a fighting crouch, her claws popped out and she glared at the people around her. She had been asleep since she had fainted ten minutes before and suddenly she wakes up to being carried and someone talking in a strange language that sounded vaguely familiar. After what had happened to her the last time she had woken up surrounded by strangers, she wasn't just going to just sit there and let them do something to her again. What Ranma was unaware of though, was that during her leap, the short jacket had gaped open and now, her breasts were on display for everyone looking.  
  
"They wont hurt us, Ranma?" Akane spoke in Japanese. "Their going to help us."  
  
"Ranma. Please close the jacket before Cyclops faints from shock." Logan said (in Japanese) wryly as he looked her over before politely turning his back, something that surprised most of the women there.  
  
"What?" Ranma said (in Japanese) as she looked down in confusion. Seeing her boobs hanging out of the gap in the jacket, she gasped and grabbed the sides to pull it together. "Sorry. This is kinda freaky. I mean I was a guy and now I'm a girl." she said (in Japanese) in a tone that conveyed how sorry she was.  
  
"That's ok. Are you decent enough now for this old man to turn around?" Wolverine asked (in Japanese) and in a rare moment of humor, chuckled dryly.  
  
Ranma smiled and said yes as she finished buttoning the jacket. She watched as he approached, a small smile blooming on her face. He was the one person out of everyone that she had met recently that she trusted wholeheartedly. *Wolverine, do you know where Akane and I can get some clothes?* she asked, forgetting about the others that were watching them intently.  


*Jean or one of the others could get you some clothes. Would you prefer guys or girls clothes?* he asked with a grin that none of the others had ever seen besides Jubilee who was the closest to him.

*I'm a guy!* Ranma yelled.

*Then what are those?* Wolverine asked as he pointed to her chest. He chuckled again as he saw her blush and heard her mutter something about dirty old man. Sobering quickly, he asked, *Do you know how to change back?*  


*I can't remember. But I changed with cold water, maybe hot will change me back.* Ranma said thoughtfully. *What do you think Akane?*

*If it was cold water that made you change, minus well.* Akane was glad to see Ranma clam down a bit.  


Turning to Jean he said, "Can you get some hot water for her?" When she nodded and turned to get the requested water, turned towards Jubilee, who was still starring at Ranma. "Jubilee, can you go get some clothes for her and Akane? And make them extra large for Ranma."  


"He's a girl!" Jubilee blurted out and he sighed.

"Yes, for some reason he changed into a girl when some cold water splashed on him. But right now, they needs some clothes. Jubilee, are you listening?" he asked and she nodded absently as she approached the nervous Ranma.  
  
*What does she want?* Ranma asked as she backed away from Jubilee.  
  
*Clam down Ranma, their just trying to help.* Akane shouted at Ranma  
  
*She's just curious about you. She was told that a young man was coming and suddenly the young man is a young woman. You can understand that, can't you?* storm said as she approached the two girls and laid a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
*That uncute tomboy didn't act like that.* Ranma said absently, gaining both Storm's and Logan's attention.   


*What uncute tomboy?* they asked together.  


*I don't know. It just popped out.* she said, confused. That wasn't the first time something like that had happened since Wolverine had got her out of the X-Factor's base.  


*Why does that seem so familiar to me?* Akane muttered under her breathe.  


"I'm back." Jean said as she walked up to the group. She handed Logan the water, then looked at Ranma, who had grabbed the water from Logan and dumped it over her head. Suddenly she became a he, a tall handsome he with midnight black hair, though his deep blue eyes stayed the same.  


*That feels better.* he said with a sigh as he unbuttoned the to small jacket. While it fit his girl form like a glove, on his boy form, it pinched and threatened to split at the seams. Turning to look at the others, he blushed and dangled the coat in front of his waist. *Um, does anybody have some clothes I can borrow?* he asked and Storm smiled at him in a motherly way as she took his arm and led him away from the others.  


As soon as they were out of the hanger, Logan turned to Cyclops and snarled, "Why don't you take the disks you found to Chuck, one-eye? Try to make yourself useful for once." Still to confused and shocked to take offense, Cyclops just nodded and headed towards where he knew Xavier would be.  


"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say that you and the kid were related." Rogue said into the silence after Scott had left.  


"..." Wolverine looked at her for a second before he spun on his heel and stalked away.  


"Well, it's true. Same black hair, the same blue eyes. Why, even your features are a little similar." She called after him.  


"You know, you're right. They do look kind of the same. Especially when Ranma went into that fighting stance with his claws out. I've seen Wolverine exactly the same way a couple of times before." Jubilee said as the last three women deserted the hanger. "Oh... let get you two in some better clothes." Jubilee turn to Akane and Ranma who look confused on what she said. Storm translate what Jubilee said and they both nodded in agreement.  


"Why I join you three, so they can have someone translate for them." Storm commented.  


"Sure....." Walking quickly toward an elevator. "Come on, come on. Man, you people are slow."  


*****************************************  


"So you say he turns into a girl when splashed with cold water?" Xavier said as he looked at Scott in mild shock. "Is it part of him mutation?"  


"I don't think so. If it was, than he would have been able to control it without the water I think." Scott said thoughtfully. Shaking his head to clear it, he handed the Professor the sack of disks they had taken from the lab. "Here, Wolverine told us to grab these."  


"Yes, and I'm glad he did. Maybe we can find out more about who is behind this and how they did it, among other things." Xavier said as he wheeled himself out the door with Scott following close behind. Sending out a telepathic call for everyone to meet them at the war room, he headed in the direction. Once there they waited a few minutes for everyone to get there before he started talking. The last ones into the room where Storm, Akane and Ranma. Ranma was now dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his chest like a second skin and brown work boots, the only shoes his size at the moment. Akane was wearing blues jeans and a blue t-shirt that clung to her chest, and was little bit looser than Ranmas, and was wear a pair of sneakers for her.

  
"Hello everyone, and welcome Ranma and Akane." Xavier said and Storm translated for him.  


*It's nice to meet you, too.* They said and bowed as one, while Storm translated again. Seeing that it was going to be a problem until Ranma and Akane could learn passable English, Xavier went over to a console and opened a small compartment, taking out a small device. He quickly handed it to Storm and asked her to explain

*Ranma, Akane, this is a translator. You put it into your ear and it will translate what we say into Japanese for you and when you speak, it will translate your words into English for us until you learn how to speak it.* she said as she adjusted the small mechanical wonder and put it into his ear. "Can you understand me now?" she asked in English and he nodded, a stunned look crossing their face.

  
"* Yes, I can.*" Ranma replied, then looked to Akane.  
  
"*I can too... But how?... " Akane answered.  
  
"Wow! This is so cool!" Jubilee exclaimed from her seat on a near by console. Turning to Beast, she added, "This is one of your creations, isn't it Beast?"  
  
"Why, yes it is. I felt it would be better if we could understand what people were saying when we are in other countries." The blue furred scientist said, then turned towards the still stunned Ranma and with an almost same look form Akane. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Henry McCoy, also known as Beast."  
  
"*It's nice to meet you, Mr. McCoy.*" Ranma said with a small smile and a slight bow.   
  
"* Please to meet you*" Akane said with a cute smile and bowed to him.  
  
"Please just call me Beast like almost everyone else does." Beast said and The two teens nodded.  
  
"The name's Remy La Bau (see note 1) but you can call me Gambit." The tall man with the brown duster and red hair said from where he leaned against the wall next to Rogue, with a heavy French accent.  
  
Before Ranma or Akane could reply to that, Jubilee jumped in. "Hi! I'm Jubilee! You are going to love it here. I can't wait to show you around." She said and would have bubbled on his Logan hadn't covered her mouth with a small grin.   
  
"*Um, hi.*" They said shyly.  
  
"My name is Jean Grey. I don't have a nickname so just call me Jean." She was dressed in slacks and a blouse that complimented her red hair.  
  
Ranma and Akane just nodded, starting to look a little overwhelmed. Then he turned his attention to the last unidentified person in the room. Looking over the bald man in the floating wheelchair, he was unsure what to thin of him.  
  
"Hello, Ranma, Akane. My name is Professor Charles Xavier and welcome to me School for the Gifted. Everyone who stays here is a mutant in one way or another. They are here to learn how to control their powers."  
  
"*But ours are healing. How are we going to learn to control that?*" Akane protested.  
  
"You will learn how to live with what they did to you, like Logan. When he first got here, he was full of rage and anger, but we are helping him with that. Just being in an environment that accepts you for what you are can help everyone. Will you accept our offer of help?" Xavier said and They just reluctantly nodded.  
  
"*I guess so, but will you be able to help us get our memories back?*" she asked slowly. And Ranma nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe. They mind wiped you, so maybe there is a recording of your memories somewhere on one of the disks that Scott and the others brought back or at the very least, maybe how they did it." Xavier said and They reluctantly nodded again.  
  
"Well than, come on! I'll show you around." Jubilee exclaimed as she grabbed their hands and dragged them out the door.  
  
"Me' thinks petite has a crush on the newest X-Man, no?" Gambit chuckled and the others exchanged smiles.  
  
"Yeah, she as hooked as a tout during a fishing convention, but did you see the way Ranma and Akane were. They were standing closely together like Boyfriend/girlfriend." Rogue said as she grabbed gambit's arm and pulled him out of the room. "Anyways sugar, let's go and fix up two rooms for them."  
  
"Jean, Scott, Storm, will you please come with me? We need to talk about what we're going to do about Ranma's and Akane's families. We know where they lived in Japan, but from the few times I've had Cerebro scan the home and area, I have gotten some very confused readings." Xavier said as he turned to the last three people.  
  
"What kind of confused readings?" Jean asked as they followed the Professor out the door and down the hall to a walled in garden.  
  
Has been surrounded by two more mutants that seemed to be around his home almost daily, but Cerebro reported three huge power readings from the area, none of which are mutants." He said and the others looked at him sharply.  
  
"Is that possible?" Storm asked quietly.  
  
"Apparently. I think that you three should go there and find out what is going on."  
  
"When?" Jean asked.  
  
"Whenever. It will be a while before Beast and Logan can go through all the disks and all of you deserve a vacation." Xavier said with a small smile and would have continued, but then all of them heard a blood-curdling scream of pure terror. "That's Ranma!" he exclaimed and all of them bolted out of the garden as fast as they could. "He's in the backyard with Jubilee and Akane!" he called after them as they quickly outdistanced him.  
  
"Thanks." Scott called over his shoulder as they ran through the door that led outside. They got to Ranma, Akane, and Jubilee at the same time as Beast, Logan, Rogue and Gambit. Looking around, they saw, Ranma cowering against a tree with Jubilee shake his shoulder in an attempt to get him to answer her questions bout what was wrong. While Akane look like she was worried, and like she has seen this before but wasn't sure.  
  
"*Get it away! Get it away!*" Ranma screamed as he covered his face with his arms. The X-Men were shocked to see a tiny kitten in front of the cowering Ranma, and were even more surprised when he shot up straight against the trunk of the tree when it nudged him with it's nose.  
  
Ranma couldn't believe it. He had just been talking to Jubilee and Akane when something had rubbed against his ankles. He had looked down to see a fuzzy black kitten curled up against his leg and he had freaked out for some reason. He wasn't sure why he was so scared, but the sight of it just filled him with terror.  
  
He had ended up cowering against the tree, covering his face because something was telling him that he had to protect his eyes from claws and fangs. Now as it pushed on his arms, he bolted up right and started shaking even worse.  
  
Finally, the terror got too much and blackness over came him.  
  
"What is he so scared of? It's only a little pussy cat." Rogue said as she picked up the cat from in front of the terrified teen. Suddenly, everyone heard a huge meow and turned incredulous eyes to Ranma as he crouched on all fours. "Sugar? Are you all right?" Rogue asked as she stretched her hand down to him, only to have him lash out with his new claws. She jerked back and looked at the three blood stripes on her arm in shock.  
  
"Rogue, back away very slowly." Wolverine said quietly as he slowly approached. One look at his face convinced her to do as he said so she slowly started to back away. As soon as she was even with the others, he stepped forward, catching Ranma's attention.   
  
*Ranma, can you understand me?* he asked, making his voice as soothing as he could. When he received a less unfriendly look as Ranma slowly started to relax, he continued, talking about anything and everything that he could think of, keeping his voice as relaxing as he could. "Jubilee, walk very slowly over to the others and take Akane with you. When you get there, just keep walking. This might take a while. All of you leave, and take that cat with you." he said, still in his soothing voice.  
  
Jubilee try to get Akane to move but she didn't move. It was like she was in a hypnosis, like she was remembering some thing."Logan, She not moving."  
  
"Just get out of here, I'll worry about her." Logan replied, keeping his eye on Ranma.  
  
"I don't think..."Scott was saying while taking one step, but was stopped when Ranma hissed at him to back off.  
  
"Get out of here Cyks. You don't understand. His fear of cats has made his mind snap. Right now, he is a cat. And he feels threatened by you." Wolverine said, his soothing voice starting to strain with his annoyance at the thickheaded people.  
  
"What if I put a force field around him?" Jean asked, her own voice soothing.  
  
"*No don't do that.*" Everyone was surprised when Akane spoked. "*He will get really mad, if you did."  
  
"No good. You can't keep it up forever and once you can not hold any more he will tear you apart." Wolverine sighed and gestured at them to leave again.  
  
"If, you're sure you can handle him." Jean said and started to slowly pull the others away.  
  
"I'll yell if I have any problems. Now get out of here." As soon as they were safely back in the building, Wolverine turned back to Ranma, who had relaxed enough to chase a butterfly in the grass. He watched the boy for a while as he ran around, climbing the tree, chasing butterflies and grasshoppers and generally acting like a young cat, and while he was full of hyper energy, Ranma never strayed to far from Wolverine, who was leaning against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"*What wrong with you? Why do I have this feeling that I can stop him.*" Akane muttered under her breathe.  
  
Logan watch Ranma play around a bit. Then Ranma just stopped as he saw Akane. She spoke about being a good kitty but he was running full speed towards her. She prepared for him to crash into her, but she fell to her knees before he saw there. As the moment the crash was to come. She waited and waited a couple more seconds. Since it didn't come, and she was hearing a purring noise. She opened her eyes to see Ranma laying in her lap like a cat would, but much bigger. Ranma was happy to be in Akane's lap. He felt save there. Akane was shocked, but once that was over she started to pet Ranma head and back, which made him purr even more. Logan stood up and knelt next to Akane.  
  
"Are you going to be alright with him for a while?" he asked.   
  
Akane nodded. "*It feel like I have done this plenty of times. It's like I know he wont hurt me no matter what." She added. While Ranma slept quietly. 

"I am going to talk with Chuck. I'll be right back." He walk out the door. 

***************

There was Professor Xavier waiting for him. "Logan, Do you know what happened to him?" the professor said.  
  
"Maybe." Wolverine said harshly. "When I was in Japan years ago, this monk I knew told me about a martial arts technique called the Neko-ken, or the cat-fist. It gives the user great strength and speed plus claws made out of pure ki that can slice through steel like paper. But the training gives the user a fear of cats so great that the trainee sometimes goes insane and acts like a cat or becomes permanently feral. They also can only use the technique when they go cat. But it's been band for years. No one could have been crazy enough to teach a child though, right?"  
  
"It seems like someone was. I would say that this is exactly what has happened to him." Xavier said regretfully.  
  
"When I find out who did it.." Wolverine trailed off as he popped his claws in a suggestive manner. 

*****************

Ranma started to stir awake in Akane's lap. "*what happened?*" He asked. He rubbed the back of his head and looking around in the confusion.  
  
"*I believe Neko-ken, Ranma.*" Akane answered. "*But I'm not really sure either.*"  
  
Ranma noticed who's lap he was in. "*Sorry about this, Akane.*" He look ashamed the way he was on her lap.  
  
"*Are you alright?*" Akane asked.  
  
"*I think so... Are you alright, Akane?*" He asked her with a worried look.   
  
"*I'm fine.*"   
  
"*What about Jubilee, and everyone else?" He asked with a little bit more worried for them.  
  
But before Akane could answer the door opened; Xavier and Logan walked in. "I see that your awake. Ranma, what was the last thing you remember?" Xavier asked as he floated nearer  
  
Ranma was sitting next to Akane, rubbing his head. "*Talking with Jubilee and Akane. and then, nothing but a blank.*" he said, slightly confused as why the Professor was asking that.  
  
"There was a cat and you started acting like a cat after you got really scared." Wolverine said and Ranma looked t him in shock before looking around frantically for the aforementioned cat. "It's gone." Wolverine said, guessing that was what he was looking for.  
  
"It also seem that Akane here can clam you down while in the cat state of mind. I wonder why though." He muttered the lat part. "I'm going to have to read up on this Neko-ken." He thought to himself.   
  
"Ranma, Akane, would you like to go back to Japan? That is where you're from." Xavier said. Wolverine, Ranma, and Akane looked at him in shock. Seeing their looks, he chuckled and continued. "Most of the X-men are going on a vacation to Japan in a week or two. You are welcome to go with them if you like."  
  
"*Sure! Maybe that will help us with our memories.*" Ranma said and stood up. Then he held out his hand to Akane. Akane took the hand, and with a good hold on her hand Ranma pulled her up to her feet.  
  
"I'm sure it will, but I would also like to try to elevate some of your fear of cats. Why don't we work on that tomorrow in the walled in garden? That way if you come across another cat, this won't happen again." Xavier said and Ranma nodded before all four of them turned to enter the mansion. 

*******************************

'I wonder what happened to Ranma." Jean said to Storm as the two of them finished preparing dinner for everyone.  
  
"I don't know. It wasn't a normal fear of cats, but more like a terrible memory that was just to much for him." Storm said as she gathered plates and glasses, while Jean put the finished mean into serving dishes. In honor of their new friend, they were eating Japanese food, and they were even going to use chopsticks.   
  
"Yeah, it was kind of like that. Maybe the Professor can help him with that." Jean said and mental called everyone to dinner. 

*********************************

Once everyone was at the table and had started eating, the X-Men had another shock as they watched Ranma eating. His chopsticks were a blur as they shoved food into his mouth while at the same time steal food from everyone else's plates, though almost nobody noticed at first as they attacks were done with such speed.  
  
"*Slow down, you baka*" Akane some what yelled at him.  
  
"*What it's to ya, uncute tomboy*" Ranma replied back. But after his reply they both stop and just looked at each other like why do that seem familiar.  
  
"Where did you learn to eat like that?!" Jubilee said more to herself than to anyone, but Ranma heard and stopped eating for a moment to say, "*I have no idea. No memories, remember?*" he said slightly bitterly.  


"I'm……sorry Ranma. I didn't mean it." Jubilee said softly as she looked own at her food and poked at it with a chopstick.  


"*It''s ok. Beast and Wolverine is working on those disks so maybe we'll have them back soon.*" Ranma said reassuringly and she smiled at him thankfully.  


When they were done with dinner, the professor asked Jubilee to show them to their rooms. "You guys will love it here, there are a lot of people to meet."  


"*This place is so huge. Don't you think Akane?*" Ranma was amazed on how big the whole place was.

"*It take some time to figure the place out.*" Akane commented.  


"Don't worry about figuring the place out. I have been here for almost a year and still haven't seen it all.*" Jubilee said with excitement. They walk down the hall when Jubilee stop in next to a door. 

"Akane this is your room" She point the right door. "And that is your room across the hall. I just down the hall, you can't miss it in the world."  
  
"*Where is are all the other people?*" Akane asked.  
  
"Let see, today is what Wednesday....." She was thinking. "Oh, yeah. Today is movie night. So they would be in the theater." Then she started to open the door to Akane's room. "You got to see your rooms." Jubilee gave a quick tour of both of their rooms. Then they headed for the theater to meet the other kids.  


Ranma wasn't really into movies but they were show Rush Hour 2. Akane was surprised at the different age the kids were. Jubilee went to a group in the middle and sat down and started talking to some of her friends. She told them of the two new additions, and making all of them look at Ranma and Akane. Ranma Akane went to the back and to where there were two emptied seats next to each other. When the movie was done Akane was her head on Ranma's shoulder and seem like she was sleeping. Ranma put his arm on the back of the seat and his hand rested on her shoulder. "*Akane, time to wake up.*" Ranma tried to wake Akane.  
  
"*hhmm*" She stirred a bit.

"*Come on Akane, wake up.*" He tried to again with a little more effort.  
  
"*What??*" She pick up her head. Then she stretched and yawned.  
  
"*The movie is over. Maybe you show go to bed.*" He told her.  
  
"*Yeah, I am tried. See you in the morning.*" Akane said and walked off to her room.  
  
Two boy that were talking to Jubilee. They wanted to meet the boy to what he was like. Jubilee told them how that they have the same healing ability like Logan, that they were kidnaped, and that they went though the treatment as Logan too. When they saw Akane leave they noticed that her claws were sticking out an inch. But they knew that the girls would welcome her.  
  
"Your Ranma, right?" one of the boys said.  
  
"*Yeah.*" Ranma replied.  
  
"My name is Michael Smith but you can call me Mike, and this is Paul Lewis." Mike introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet cha. I'm Ranma Saotome."   
  
"Would you like meet some of the other guys?"  
  
"*Sure, I guess.*"  
  
"Come then. We'll show you where we all like to hang out." Paul said walking toward the door out of the theater.   
  
When they got to the spot where the guys hang out, most of the boys talked about the girl in the school. One of the boys made the mistake about say how he would get it on with Akane, the boy ended up against the wall in between the two outer claws with the middle one barely touching the skin on his Adam's apple. All the other boy back off when they saw a blue hue forming around the Ranma. "If I hear anything like that again, I will tear you apart before you could scream and that a promise. Do I make myself clear." Ranma eyed all the boys to make sure that he meaned business. Seeing all the boys nod their head in pure fear of him. "If you will excuse me, I going to get some sleep." After Ranma left, "Dude, did you see how fast he moved toward you.." Jack said.  
  
"Man, there is more to him than meets the eye. I did even see him move." Mike was stuned at what he saw.  
  
"It almost seem like Akane is his girlfriend or something." Marshel said as he rubbed his throat. "Dam those claws of his, another quater of an inch, I would have a whole hear." Pointing to his throat.

"I know where I definitely want to be on his good side, for sure." Nick said as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
As Ranma was with the boys, the girls had welcomed Akane. The girl stopped her before she entered her room. The girls ended up talking for a couple more hour in her room, arranging from the school to boys. Akane didn't talk much. Some of the girl were talking about how much of a hunk Ranma was compare to the other boys. The girl heard some hard foot step and a slam of the door from across the hall. "Can you excuse me, I think Ranma need someone to talk to." Akane got up and left her room.

"Wonder what got Ranma in such a fowl mood?" One of the girls said.  
  
"Problem Marshel, we all know he has a foot in mouth sometimes." Jackie, Mashel's girlfriend, told the other. "It probbilly affened Ranma." And the girl went back to their gossiping about stuff that was going on.  
  
Akane knocked on Ranma's door. He didn't answer, but the door was unlocked. "Ranma?.... Are you alright?" Akane was worried.  
  
Ranma was pacing the floor. He didn't notice Akane or her question. She walk up to him and placed a hand softly on his should which made him stop. "Are you alright, Ranma?" She asked again. Ranma moved his mouth but no word where coming out. Akane pulled him to the bed, then push him to sit down. Then she sat next to him. "What got you all upset?"  
  
He took a couple of deap breathes. "One of the guys make a remark. And I felt affened." He answered her.  
  
"What was the comment?" She asked to get more details.  
  
"I....I...I don't talk about it." He replie and looked away.  
  
"What kind of comment was it?" She turned his head so he was looking at her. He just shook his head. "It couldn't me that bad."  
  
"It was worse than you think." Ranma replied and looking at the floor.  
  
"Can you please tell me. You can trust me." She gave him the puppy eye look.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Just promise that you wont get angery at the guy that said it. Cuz I already took care of him and the other just in case." Ranma look at Akane.  
  
"I promise, I wont get angery. So what did he say?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma repeated the ezack phrase that the other boy said. Akane just look shocked, that someone would say something like that. "What did you do?" Akane was appalled about the person that could only think with his dick instead of his mind.  
  
"I threaten him and the other that if I hear an other comment like that towards you, I would rip them apart. Or some along those lines." He mutterd the answer.  
  
"Thank you Ranma. It nice know I have someone to count on here." She got up and kissed him on the cheek and was about to open the door.  
  
"Akane, wait." He asked of her.  
  
"Yes?" she turned around.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to train or spar sometime. It will help you to get use to the extra weight of what those bastard done to us."   
  
"I love too. What time?"  
  
"I was thinking around sun up, would that be ok."  
  
"Sure, see you then." Akane walk out of the room. Ranma started to blush because she kiss him. It felt so good to him. It has started again, he was falling in love with her, but didn't remember his past to know if he did or not. And without no one to push them together, they were starting anew life in a new land. Akane was blushing because she kiss a boy that was defending her honor without her asking him to or asking any favors as well. She was think it was so sweet of him to help her out in the Art. When she went into her room, all the girls want to know what happen. She told them an edited versoin of the story leaving out the kiss she gave him. Then in an half an hour the girls went to their own room to sleep so they can get to breakfast and then to classes in the morning.  
  
End of Chapter 1.   
Author notes: 

This is just one of the one What if, Ranma and Akane both had the same mutation. And get kidnapped by the X-factor and had Adamantium graphed to thier bone structure. And so on. And boy is hell going to brack loose later on...... hehehehe....

  
This is base off of Claws by Shinigami-chan, but I have rewriten a lot of the fanfic to include Akane into the picture.  
  


Note 1: I don't know how to spell Gambits real name. I'll find it later when I rewrite this.

Commant and Correction welcome email me at Stormen

Can find updates at www.flamingwreckage.8m.com


End file.
